Harold
Percy and Harold |last_appearance = Thomas Comes Home |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham Kerry Shale |us_voice_actor = Kerry Shale |other_voice_actors = Kevin Frank |name = Harold |title = Harold the Helicopter |nicknames = * Whirly Bird * Bird Brain * Lazy Wings * Harold the Flopper Chopper |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Thomas' Branch Line ** Percy * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Belle ** Flynn ** Rocky ** Butch ** Captain * North Western Railway ** Thomas |basis = Sikorsky S-55 helicopter |vehicle = Aircraft |type = Helicopter |fuel_type = Petrol |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 105 mph |designer(s) = Sikorsky Aircraft |builder(s) = Westland Aircraft |year_built = Sometime between 1953 and 1955 |company = Sodor Search and Rescue Centre }} Harold is a helicopter who patrols the Island of Sodor, searching for emergencies. In the television series, he is part of the Search and Rescue Team. He is operated by two pilots. Biography ''The Railway Series'' When Harold first met Percy, he stated that railways were "slow and out-of-date", but was proven wrong when Percy beat him in a race. When Thomas' brakes failed while boarding at a station, with an inspector Harold chased him down the line. For Christmas that year Harold brought Father Christmas to the party at Tidmouth Station. Harold also dropped hot drinks for Percy's crew when they were stranded in a floating river. ''Thomas & Friends'' Harold became friends with Duck after rescuing an injured sailor. However, he still had a bit of a rivalry with Percy. Once, when the Mail Train was threatened to be scrapped, rumours began to spread that Harold would make the deliveries instead, but Thomas and Percy worked even harder than ever to prevent that from happening. Harold's chances of taking over the mail run were stopped when the unpredictable strong winds caused him to be grounded. When Percy stopped at a broken signal, Harold was sent to take the mail for him. He continued to tease him about being slow. However, it was not easy with the heavy net of mail, which gets caught in a tree and causes Harold to fall into a haystack. Percy, who witnessed the incident, runs off to get help. Harold thanked Percy, who had the last laugh with the engines and this was the last time Harold had ever teased Percy. Harold used to live at Dryaw Airfield by Thomas' Branch Line. He keeps a watchful eye over Sodor in case of trouble and speeds to the rescue of anyone in distress. As of Misty Island Rescue, he joined the Sodor Search and Rescue team and lives in his own hangar at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Since joining the team he has been involved in a search for Thomas when he got lost, saving Bertie from the Shake Shake Bridge and helping Charlie to recapture an elephant that escaped from the Sodor Animal Park. Once, Harold's rotors became jammed, so Thomas and Duck took him to the Search and Rescue Centre. He and the rest of the rescue team helped out after a big storm and they were rewarded with a new alarm bell for the rescue centre. He later found Percy and Diesel trapped in a flood at the Old Quarry and the rescue team helped them out. He also helped The Duke and Duchess of Boxford get to Callan Castle after Thomas, Spencer and Bertie failed. In the twentieth series, he and Percy's rivalry resurfaced at Christmas. Percy was struggling to get through the snow while delivering mail for Santa, so Harold offered to help, but Percy refused. Percy then left behind a stack of letters at Dryaw and Harold decided to get them to him. Percy, believing Harold was mocking his speed again, decided to race him, only to crash into a snowdrift. Harold again offered to help deliver the mail and this time, Percy agreed. While he was able to deliver the mail to Hiro, he ran out of fuel and was grounded in a field on the Mainland for the night. When Percy found out, he raced off to find him and then brought him some fuel, not wanting him to spend Christmas alone and believing "one good turn deserves another". The two friends then returned to Sodor. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' Harold flew by at Tidmouth Sheds, spreading sneezing powder all over Thomas, Splatter and Dodge. In earlier scripts, he did not speak and he spread quarry dust in the quarry bowl all over Thomas, Splatter and Dodge. Personality When Harold was first introduced, he was shown to be very proud of being able to fly and the speed and versatility this gives him. He somewhat tended to be cocky, as he believed that "railways are slow and quite out of date". This caused a bit of rivalry between him and the engines, particularly Percy and he is usually nicknamed "whirlybird" for that, but he usually got his comeuppance in the end. Sometimes, he finds himself in need of Percy's help after he teases him for being slow. Despite this, he still works hard and deep down, he knows that the engines on the Fat Controller's railway, including Percy, are just as useful as he is. He is always helpful and highly alert whenever there is an emergency, especially on patrol. Because of this, he remains a friend to the railway. However, since he joined the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, he has acted a lot more mature and almost never teases the engines. He takes his job as part of the team very seriously and continues to remain on patrol. Harold also speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Technical Details Basis Harold is based on a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter (also known as Sikorsky H-19 Chickasaw), built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. He has added floats. Around 70 of these still survive in some form. File:Harold'sbasis.jpg|Harold's Basis Livery Harold is painted white with red lining. His name is painted on his sides, near his tail, in red. In the later Railway Series books under Christopher Awdry, the area below Harold's red stripe is light grey. Appearances Railway Series= * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - The Runaway * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Rabbits Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-|Television Series= * 'Series 3' - Percy's Promise, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, All at Sea and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Trucks * 'Series 5' - Baa! , Toby and the Flood, Thomas and the Rumours , Oliver's Find, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and Make Someone Happy * 'Series 6' - A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Chocolate Crunch * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening , Best Dressed Engine and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Don't Tell Thomas * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow , The Magic Lamp and Bold and Brave * 'Series 10' - Topped Off Thomas , Thomas and the Birthday Mail and Thomas and the Treasure * 'Series 12' - Henry Gets it Wrong and James Works it Out * 'Series 14' - Henry's Health and Safety , Being Percy , Jumping Jobi Wood! , Jitters and Japes and Merry Misty Island * 'Series 15' - Toby and Bash , Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue , Happy Hiro , Henry's Happy Coal , Let it Snow, Stop That Bus!, Stuck on You and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue , Express Coming Through , Sodor Surprise Day and Welcome Stafford * 'Series 17' - Not Now, Charlie!, The Thomas Way and Too Many Fire Engines * 'Series 18' - Duck in the Water , Thomas and the Emergency Cable and Last Train for Christmas * 'Series 19' - Toad and the Whale, Helping Hiro, Two Wheels Good, Rocky Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain and Wild Water Rescue * 'Series 20' - Letters to Santa and Skiff and the Mermaid * 'Series 21' - The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue, Panicky Percy and Deep Trouble * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds * Series 9 - Percy in the Dark, Arthur's Tricky Travels , Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand , What is Thomas Thinking? and What does Toby see? * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? and What Does Harold See? }} |-|Other Media= and An Important Visitor * 1990 - Rumours and Speculation * 1992 - James's Task * 1996 - Night Lights * 1997 - Star Story! and Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * 1998 - Really Useful Rusty!, The Exhibition! and The Beached Whale! * 1999 - Thomas is Rescued and Harold and Henry * 2000 - A Special Story About Harold , Harold's Race!, Harold's View, Wet Wheels and Painting the Shed * 2001 - The Eyesight Test , A Special Story About Harold, The Kite Contest, Harold Goes Quiet, Airborne Engine and Eye-in-the-Sky * 2002 - Henry , Sodor Goes Pop!, Safe as Houses!, A Snowy Reception and Climb Time! * 2003 - False Alarm, Harold's Bad Day, Henry's Dizzy Day, Surprise, Surprise!, Mountain Rescue, Queen of the Road!, Super Heroes! , Flying Fish! , Broken Bridges , Cruise Control! , Really Fast Food!, Percy the Post!, Happy and Sad , Air Share! and Animals * 2004 - Pony Pick-Up!, Harold's Bad Day, Going for a Swim!, Special Signal, Henry to the Rescue , Dirty Percy!, The Grand Opening , Holiday Hat , Dockers' Dinner , Emily Saves Henry , Night Lights , Sound of Silence, Proud and Loud , Harold to the Rescue, Glider Rider and The Flying Horse * 2005 - Mine Mystery , Tidy-Up Time! , A Treat for Trying , Tunnel Trouble and Naughty or Nice? * 2006 - Monster Mistake , Caroline's Cruise, Passenger Plane, Sparkling Sky, Old and Useful , Harold's Holiday and Disgusted Diesels * 2007 - Airship , Autumn Leaves , Blown About!, The Telescope , Rusty's Rescue!, Playful Passengers and Henry's Hairy Passenger * 2008 - Snow Trouble!, Mystery Music , Big is Beautiful, Percy's Post!, Just in Time , Stop, Thief! and Come Back, Please! * 2009 - New Delivery * 2010 - Henry Gets It Wrong! , Harold Afloat, Misty Island Rescue , Saving Santa!, Thomas Takes Off!, Thomas and the Rainbow! , In a Spin and Disgusted Diesels * 2011 - Racing on the Rails, Monster Mistake , Misty Island Rescue , Rosie's Rocks, Harold and the Kites, Pictures in the Sky , Splashdown!, Tidy Thomas and Playful Passengers * 2012 - Edward the Hero , Operation Rescue, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639) , Making Hiro Happy , Where's That Bus?, Happy Harold, Carol Concert, Clock Countdown, A Musical Mystery , Playful Passengers! and The New Delivery * 2013 - Hover Bother!, Sodor Surprise Day , Henry's Scary Passenger! , Toby to the Rescue and All in a Day's Rescue * 2014 - The Thomas Way , Kite Flying , William's Wish, Edward the Helpful Engine and Not Now, Charlie! * 2015 - Duck in the Water and Not Now, Charlie! * 2017 - Not Now, Charlie! Harold also appeared in the magazine stories, Bright Sight, Company for Cranky, Fishy Diesel!, Harold and the Broken Tree, Lost Luggage!, On Inspection, Percy's Plight, Ride and Slide, Sky High!, Smoke Signals, Smoky Sky, Sodor Goes Pop!, Sound of Silence, Steaming Along!, Stone Signal, The Best Band, The Great Air Race, The Great Statue Robbery, The Lighthouse Light and The Trainspotters. Annual Stories * 1989 - Post Early for Christmas and Harold and the Landslide * 1994 - Better Safe than Sorry * 1996 - All Pull Together * 1998 - The Star of the Show * 1999 - Leaves on the Line * 2001 - Very Special Engines * 2002 - Harold the Helicopter }} Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? Trivia * One of Harold's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios in Canada). * In both of his appearances in the sixth series, Harold's unhappy expression was always visible behind his mouth on his happy face. * He is the only member of the Search and Rescue team to be created by the Rev. W. Awdry. * He is the only non-human/animal character to be fully animated in the twelfth series. * Harold's theme in the second series is a musical variation on the main score of the 1955 film, The Dam Busters. * The fifteenth series episode Stop That Bus! was the first time Harold has flown outside of The Island of Sodor. * In the television series, Harold never had eyebrows. However, he did have them in the magazine stories Mountain Rescue and False Alarm and in illustrations by Ken Stott. * Harold was called Herbert in the French dub from the second to seventh series. * One of Harold's Wooden Railway toys appears in an episode of CW's show Smallville entitled "Nicodemus". * Despite having floats with fitted wheels, Harold has never been seen floating or being rolled. * Harold is the second anthropomorphised helicopter to be voiced by Kerry Shale, who had previously voiced Chuck the American twin-rotored helicopter from Budgie the Little Helicopter. The two even share similar mannerisms. Quotes :"Hello", said Percy, "Who are you?" :"I'm Harold. Who are you?" :"I'm Percy. What whirley great arms you've got!" :"They're nice arms!" said Harold, offended. "I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover?" :"Certainly not! I like my rails, thank you". : "I think railways are slow!" said Harold in a bored voice. "They're not much use and quite out of date". - A conversation between Percy and Harold in Percy and Harold, Percy the Small Engine. :The engines were just leaving the station, when they heard a familiar buzzing. :"I say you two, there's news flying about!" :"Where?" puffed Percy. :"All over the place. They're going to scrap the Post Train/the Mail Train and use me instead. Wings work wonders you know! Always!" :"Rubbish!" huffed Thomas. - Harold boasting to Thomas and Percy in Thomas, Percy and the Post Train. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Lionel * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Thomas Town * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards * Mega Bloks * My Thomas Story Library * Engine Adventures * Nakayoshi * Wind-up * Limited Edition Collection * Pocket Fantasy * Discover Junction * LEGO * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Micro Rubber Engines * Pico Pico * Boss * De Agostini * Motorized Railway * Choro-Q * New Block * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books * Royal Hampshire * Big Buddy * Adventures * My First Thomas & Friends * Wood * TrackMaster Push Along * Minis * Comansi }} de:Harold es:Harold he:הרולד ja:ハロルド pl:Harold ru:Гарольд Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Male characters Category:4w